Flawless
by Chlora52
Summary: Flora used to be ugly. She was miserable since everybody at school bullied her. After 2 years, she turned beautiful and now she is back, planning to get revenge on her "old friends", the Winx.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01:**

"_Get out of my way, fat girl!" Stella whined._

_I was standing alone in the locker room after the P.E. class, trying to change my clothes then the Winx appeared behind me. Stella pushed me away. I fell on the floor, my head hit Musa's locker._

"_Oh my God. When Stella told you to get out of her way, she meant ours. You make me really piss off right now" Musa hissed._

_I quickly stood up and tended to moved fast. However, my clumsiness brought me into another trouble. I hit the bench and fell on Bloom._

"_AAAA" she screamed._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" I instantly stood up and apologized._

"_You are such a pig" Bloom hissed._

_Musa helped her stand up._

"_I think our little pig needs something, right girls?" Stella smirked._

"_W.h.a.t?" I shivered._

"_Maybe some water can help her, Stel" Tecna laughed._

"_I can't agree with you more" as she said, she pushed me down against the locker._

"_NO, NOOO" I yelled._

"_Shut up. We just want to help you" Bloom giggled._

_Bloom and Musa pressed my shoulders and my hands hard. It was so painful._

"_LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, shaking my head._

_Bloom slapped me in the face, then Musa pulled my hair._

"_You are so annoying" Stella hissed._

_She opened her locker and took out a bottle of coffee._

"_I think coffee is better than water. Don't you think?" she giggled._

_They all laughed at what she said._

_She walked closer to me and poured all her drink on me._

"_Oops" she giggled._

"_Wait a minute. I need to take a picture" Tecna said, took her phone out. "Smile, idiot" she told me._

_My face was covered with the brown liquid. Musa pulled my hair harder when Tecna snapped a picture of me._

"_Okay. You look…dirty, haha" Tecna laughed. "I'll post it online now. Wow, 5 likes immediately" she said while looking at her phone's screen._

"_Hey girls, don't you think that our little Flora need a shower?" Bloom said._

"_You bet. She can't get to class in such an unclean look like this" Musa nodded._

"_Come on. Get up, big butt" Bloom told me as she and Musa pushed me to the bathroom. _

_They sprayed me with cold water. It was freezing cold. I shivered a lot. My clothes were all wet, covered my shaky body._

_I thought they would stop but after that, they dipped my head into the water in a sink. I couldn't breathe. I tried to lift my head. Unfortunately, somebody pushed my head down again. I thought I was going to be drowned. My mind was empty. I could only think about the death. If I died, would they be accused of killing me? Their families were very rich. Their parents wouldn't let them be criminated. Nobody would have to pay for my death. I needed air. I suddenly thought of mom. "Mom, I need you. Help me!" I thought._

I opened my eyes. It was another nightmare. However, it was more like a memory. I used to dream about my past with hurtful memories which I never wanted to remember them. Sometimes, I cried when it crossed my mind. Two years had passed by, but the feelings were like yesterday. Whenever I dreamed about them, I felt so real.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got up. I looked at the clock. It was 5 a.m. Well, that dream had woken me up early. I walked to the bathroom to take a morning bath. It might help me calm down.

It took me nearly 30 minutes in the cozy bath. I walked to my closet to find something to dress. I chose a pink crop top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. I put my curly hair into a high pony tail with a lighter pink ribbon to hold it. I put on a pink pair of converse. Well, as you can see, I love pink. I looked at myself in the mirror, there stood a beautiful me.

I walked downstairs to have breakfast. Our furniture were all packed. We were moving back to our old town today. Hence, I guessed this would be the last breakfast in this house. I opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs and fruit. I managed to make pancakes for breakfast.

"Good morning, my dear Flora" Nabu yawned as he entered the kitchen. He is my brother.

"Good morning, Nabu" I giggled.

"Wow, that smells so good! Can I have some?" Nabu said as I used some strawberries to make topping.

"Okay. Suit yourself" I took two plates and put the pancakes out.

We had our breakfast while talking a lot. When we finished, Nabu washed them and put into a box.

* * *

"It's 8 a.m now. You should get ready" Nabu said as we were collecting our left stuffs.

"I still have some boxes in my room. Can you help me bring them down?" I asked nicely.

"Anything for my little sister" he smiled.

After we had the package men move our things, I carried my bags outside.

"Let me help you" Nabu said as he took the heaviest bag with ease.

"Is everything done?" Nabu asked.

"Yep! Ready to go now" I yelled and got into the passenger seat of our small BMW.

We clicked our seatbelt down. Nabu started the engine up, and began to drive.

We were on the road which lead us back to our old town, or should I say back to the worst place ever.

* * *

My name is Flora Collins. I am now 17 years old. Nabu is a year older than me. I love him a lot because my big brother always cares about me.

Two years ago, I was fat, ugly and clumsy. I guessed that's the main reason why everybody in my old school didn't want to be friend with me. However, the worst thing was that they even made jokes of me. I had been bullied every day at school back then. Especially the Winx. They were always bringing me down. They made me become a freakshow in everybody's eyes. I felt horrible about myself so much that I once tried to suicide. I used big doses of anxiety medication. Fortunately, my mom found out, so she took me to the hospital in time. My life was saved. My mom was in a big shock when she knew the reason why I wanted to kill myself. I couldn't tell my mom about bad things had happened at school because I loved her so much that I didn't want to make she worry about me. Nabu and dad didn't live with us. Dad had to work faraway from our house, and Nabu won a scholarship in football to a famous school where Daddy worked. Mom couldn't quit her job so we decided to live seperate. When she told Dad about my situation, they made a decision that she would quit her job and we would move to live with Dad and Nabu.

Family union had given me a lot of courage and strength to get over the stress. Everybody in my new school was all very nice to me. I had many friends. However, I was still obsessed with my weight. Therefore, I began working out a lot. I was craving for getting skinny. I didn't dare to eat as half as I used to. I drank water whenever I felt hungry and eat only fruit instead of usual food. After a few weeks, I lost some pounds. Unfortunately, my health was worse than before. I sometimes fainted in classes. My mom and dad were upset and angry. They forced me to stop being a slave to get skinny. After a year of hard working and diets, my dream finally came true.

As I became thinner, I figured out that I grew in beauty. Some boys at school started asking me out. I refused them all. I was not in a search for my charming prince. I had never thought of finding some one special. Besides, I always believed whenever I met my prince, the moment our hands touched, I would definitely feel something. I hadn't got that feeling so far. Therefore, I decided to stay single and wait for him.

* * *

"Did you call mom yet?" I asked Nabu.

We had been driving for 3 hours while I got some sleep.

"Yeah. She said she would be waiting for us" Nabu said.

"Okay. That's good. I miss dad. I wish he was here with us" I said. My dad was in Europe due to his business.

"You know dad is a busy man, Flo" Nabu smiled.

The streets and the views were getting familiar. It has been 2 years since I last been here. I never thought that I would come back. If it hadn't been because of my mom's promotion, we wouldn't have moved back.

Memories started to flood my mind. I was born here, spoke the first word here, knew how to walk here, went to school here and leave here with sadness. Now, I come back. I was not so sure about my feelings. Some were happy, some were sad. Some were even angry. I had to face my old enemies, who had put me down, made fun of me. I was afraid to see the Winx again. I wondered if they were still together. _Come on Flora. You are not the old fat girl. You are now beautiful than ever._

"Hey" Nabu said. "We are arrived."

I was interrupted in my deep thought with his words. I didn't notice that we had parked in front of our house. I fixed my hair and my clothes, then I got out of the car. Nabu was taking out our luggage. I saw mom talking with a woman.

"Mom" I called her.

"Flora. You are arrived. I've been waiting for you all this morning" Mom hugged me.

"You know you still have a son, don't you?" Nabu stood behind me.

"Oh. Come here big boy" Mom said and squeezed him.

I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She had blue hair, fair skin. I could say she was beautiful.

"This is Mrs. Branch. She's our neighbor" Mom said. "And this is my daughter and son, Flora and Nabu" she told the blue haired woman.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Branch" Nabu and I said.

"Nice to meet you, too. I've been eager to see you. Your mom has told me a lot about you" She smiled. "I have a son and a daughter at the same age of you. I think you guys will be friends soon."

"It would be great" I replied.

"Oh, that is my daughter. She is getting mails over there" she said.

We looked over her house, and I saw a blue haired girl standing next to her house's mailbox. The girl wore a red T-shirt with a pair of dark blue denim shorts. She was wearing headphones while reading some letters. I couldn't see her face clearly since she kept her head down.

Mrs. Branch walked to her, told her something that she put her headphones down and walked to us.

I couldn't believe in my eyes. I felt like there was something torn my heart. She was one of my worst nightmares. She was…

"This is Musa" Mrs. Branch said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02:**

"This is Musa" Mrs. Branch said.

"H.i." I uttered.

"Flora and Nabu are our new neighbor, Musa" her mother told her.

She stared at me with complicating expression. I didn't have enough courage to face her. I tried to breathe normally.

"You are Flora, right?" she asked. I could feel some delectation in her voice.

"Y.e.a.h." I stammered.

"Long time no see you, fat girl" Musa laughed.

Then, mom, Nabu and Mrs. Branch bursted out laughing.

"W.a.i.t…I'm not the fat girl anymore." I said.

"Are you sure? You are even bigger than before" She said, trying to hold her laughter.

"WHAT?" I cried out.

"Come on Flora, don't act as if you are not" Nabu wiped his tears due to laughing too hard.

I looked at myself. I was sweating and shivering. What's wrong with me? Where was my small belly? Where were my skinny legs? Oh my. I could only see me wearing oversized clothes. My belly was huge, and so were my arms and legs. I touched my face. It was no longer a thin face. Instead, my face was very big and fat. My body must have been very bulky.

I tried to cover my ears to ignore everyone else's laughter. However, I still heard it getting louder. This feeling was so dizzy. Suddenly, everything in front of my eyes went black.

* * *

"Flora, can you hear me?" I heard Nabu's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes with tiredness. I was lying in a bed. I guessed I was in my room then.

"You finally wake up. You got me and mom really worry about you" Nabu stroked my forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"You suddenly fainted when Mrs. Branch was introducing Musa. The doctor said that you didn't support enough water for your body." Nabu said.

"I see. How did I get in here?" I sat up.

"Of course not by magic. I carried you" Nabu chuckled.

"You make me feel so vulnerable" I smiled.

"I prefer to hear _Thank you Mr. Handsome_" Nabu teased.

"Oh yeah. I forgot it. Thank you, big bro." I giggled.

I used my hand to fix my hair. Oh, it was not chubby anymore. I gazed at my slender fingers. I believed the conversation with Musa was a dream. I hoped she didn't recognize me.

"Is there something wrong, Flo?" Nabu asked.

"No, nothing at all." I put a smile on my face.

"Good. I have to unpack. You should get some rest now." Nabu stood up.

"Okay, I will." I giggled.

Nabu closed my room's door leaving me alone. I looked around me. My bedroom's walls were covered in pink. They were painted with some dark floral pattern at the corner. I realized that my room was kind of big. It had 2 windows and a door that all painted in white, a desk, a medium closet and a bookshelf. Oh, I even had a bathroom of my own. Awesome! Boxes and things were disordered everywhere in the room. Overall, if I organized everything in their place, my room would be perfect for a teenage girl. My mom must have spent a lot of time to decorate my room. I had to tell mom that I really appreciated what she had done for me when I met her.

I threw back the cover and got out of the bed. I decided to unpack my stuffs. I placed my clothes and accessories in the closet. I loved to collect things such as necklaces, earrings or bracelets. Therefore, I had various kind of accessories. Next, I placed all of my books on the shelves. Books had been friends with me for such a long time. I often read books when I was sad. They help me not think about my sadness and cruel truths. Most of my books are romantic novels. Well, I could say I loved reading romantic stories. People used to say that girls who loved reading novels were usually very romantic. I wondered if it was correct since I was kind of alone. Anyway, I still preferred being single. I continued my work as I put some souvenirs on the top shelf for decoration. I placed my study stuffs on the desk. I even put a flower pot that always helped me release the stress. Light came from the window in front of my desk lightened my study place. I loved how mom arranged the furniture.

I recognized there was a standing mirror near my closet. I stepped closer to it to fix my hair. I had dyed it light brown. My natural color of my hair was dark brown like Nabu's. I even dyed my bangs blonde. I had a general look at myself. I saw a familiar but strange girl in the mirror. Time passed by, things had changed. So had I. I used to be ashamed of myself. I hated looking in the mirror. However, when I got thinner, I couldn't help but enjoy gazing at my body. Oh, I should stop contemplating myself. I sound so arrogant.

I spent three hours unpacking my stuffs. When I finished, it was almost 2 p.m. I went to Nabu's room. His room was at the other end of my house corridor.

"Hi Nabu. Have you done?" I stood outside his door.

"I still have few things but I can settle them later" Nabu said.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I totally forgot about that. Let's go downstairs" Nabu dragged me.

Mom was at work. Therefore, we had lunch just the two of us, as usual. We talked while eating.

"Have you felt any better?" Nabu asked.

"Yeah, a lot better now." I said. "Hey Nabu, when I fainted, did Musa say something?"

"No. She stood quietly watching me carrying you in" Nabu shrugged.

"I see" I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she did not recognize me.

"You know her?" Nabu raised his eyebrows.

"No" I lied.

* * *

I opened my house's mailbox and took out the letters. I checked them if there was any for me.

"Good morning, Flora" I heard a girl's voice.

I turned around and realized Musa walking toward me.

"Good morning, Musa" I replied nicely.

Following her was a group of girls. Familiar faces. I would never forget those faces until the day I die.

"Musa, this is your new neighbor?" the blonde girl said. The most annoying girl in my childhood whose name is Stella.

"Yes. She is kinda pretty, isn't she? Her name is Flora" she said referring to me.

"This is Bloom, Tecna, Stella and Layla" Musa pointed at the Winx.

I didn't notice there was another girl. I hadn't seen this girl before. She must have been a new member.

"Hi" I politely said. I believed they did not recognized that they were talking to the miserable girl whom they used to bull.

The girls greeted me back.

"We are heading to the beach. Wanna join?" Bloom said.

In my dreams, I would never think the Winx want me to hang out with them. _What should I say? They seemed to be really nice. Maybe they had changed. Furthermore, they didn't know I was the one they used to make fun of. It's worth a try to have some fun._

"Oh..okay" I replied with hesitating.

"That's cool. Let's go" Stella exclaimed.

Because I hadn't bought any swim suit yet, I wore a simple white tank top, a pair of short jeans and flip flops.

Stella drove us to the beach. There's nothing more awesome than spending summer mornings at the beach. We played volleyball for a while.

While the girls enjoyed the water, I and Musa wanted to eat something cold, so we decided to buy some.

"I want strawberry, please." I told the ice cream seller.

"I want to have chocolate flavor." Musa said.

The seller gave us two ice cream cones which were both strawberry flavor.

"I'm sorry, but I asked for chocolate." Musa mouthed.

"My bad. This one is yours." the seller gave her another one.

We headed back to where the girls were waiting for us.

"You seem to hate strawberry, huh?" I asked.

"I don't hate it. I'm just allergic to it." Musa shrugged.

"Oh. That's bad." I said.

"It doesn't bother me at all. By the way, me and the girls, we think you are cool. We are going to have to a sleepover at my house tonight. We don't know if you would like to join" Musa exclaimed.

For the second time in my life, I didn't believe in what I had heard.

"Tonight? That's great. I'd love to" I smiled.

This was not the first time I had ever gone to a sleepover. It was just that I never thought the Winx, my horrible nightmares, would like to be friends with me. I guessed they all had changed. Everybody always has a change to fix their mistakes, right?

When we reached Musa's house, it was about 5 p.m. I decided to come home to take a shower and change my clothes, then said goodbye to mom and Nabu. I even brought the girls some cupcakes which I made. I believed they would love them.

"Awe. These cupcakes look delicious." Musa mouthed.

"You made these all by yourself? You have to show me." Bloom said.

"It is really easy." I smiled. Wasn't it nice when everybody was appreciated your work?

We made the dinner and had it together. I felt so happy, happier than ever.

After the dinner, we washed all the dishes and headed to Musa's room. I noticed that we were the only ones in the house.

"Where are your parents and your brother?" I asked Musa as we settled down.

"Oh, my parents have gone to the countryside. My brother is traveling with his gang." Musa said while she was lying on the floor, holding a pillow next to Layla.

"Why don't you go with them?" I sat down next to her.

"It's a boys' trip, so we have to stay home" Musa shrugged.

"Mentioning the boys, I miss them so bad" Stella exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. We all know that you only miss your Brandon" Tecna said.

"You know me so well, Tecna" Stella grinned.

"Who's Brandon?" I asked.

"He is Stella's boyfriend, who is also Helia's friend" Bloom said.

"Who is Helia?" I questioned.

"You don't know your neighbor's name? He is Musa's brother." Bloom giggled.

"Hey guy! Look at this new trend. I have to buy it tomorrow." Stella yelled. She pointed at a dress in a fashion magazine.

We gathered around her and looked at it.

"Serious, Stel? Green is so not your color. You should consider what suits you. Stop looking for hot trends" Musa said.

"I can't agree with her more. I think you are kind of shopaholic." Tecna shrugged.

"No, I am not." Stella yelled.

"Who bought 5 dresses last month but never wore them?" Layla giggled.

"They look perfect for my...closet." Stella said.

"Just admit it. You are a shopaholic." Musa laughed.

"MUSAAAA!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs, then threw a pillow at Musa.

"Okay, stop making fun of our shopaholic" Layla grinned.

Stella gave her a death glare. The girls and I all laughed at Stella's action.

"Let's talk about something else" Layla said.

She stood up and walked to Musa's bookshelf. She looked at the books and pointed her finger at one.

"What is this?" Layla asked.

"It's the old Winx's diary in our junior high school" Musa said.

Did she just said _the old Winx's diary? _All of a sudden, I began shivering.

"You girls wrote a group diary?" Layla raised her eyebrows.

"It was nothing much. Just some crazy stuffs about boys, girls, haters" Tecna uttered.

"I haven't seen it for a long time. Let's read it, Layla" Bloom said.

_Oh no, please don't, Layla, please. I bet they must have written a lot about me, the horrible me. I don't want to be found out that I was the fat girl._

My throat was dry and my tongue was tied. I couldn't be able to say a word.

"Yeah. I wonder how was the Winx when I was not a member yet." Layla giggled.

_My life is done now. They will discover that the fat girl is me, and they will continue bullying me. How am I supposed to survive?  
_

The girls gathered around Layla, who was holding the diary.

"Come here, Flora. Let's read this together" Layla smiled.

I nodded and slowly moved. I never wanted to watch my death book. Unfortunately, I had no choice.

Layla slowly turned the pages.

"I don't remember writing about Krystal." Musa frowned.

"She was Helia ex-girlfriend. You hated her a lot, remember?" Bloom said.

"Yeah, I remember now. I still hate her. She will never be good enough for my brother." Musa mouthed.

They kept talking and talking. I hardly spoke. My mind was concentrating on the diary, waiting for my name to be spoken out.

"Who is this girl?" Layla pointed at the page.

My heart dropped a beat. I held my breath.

"I don't remember her name" Bloom frowned.

"Her name was something like Nora or Cora. I can't remember" Tecna said.

Oh gosh, even the smart girl couldn't remember.

"Well, it is kinda strange when you called her _pig, fat a**, huge butt_, and even some bad words which I would not say out loud." Layla said.

"She deserved those names. She was ugly and stupid" Stella whined.

"She was so clumsy, too. We were very annoyed with her presence." Musa frowned.

"She tried to kill herself once, but she was taken to the hospital in time. Then, she moved away. We haven't seen her since that." Bloom shrugged.

"I still hate her now. We were blamed for her suicide. It was sooooo ridiculous. She wanted to kill herself and we got accused. Does is sound sensible?" Musa whined.

They thought that being blamed for my suicide was unfair?

"I want to slap her face. I will do it the next time I see her" Stella hissed.

Those word sharply slapped me in my heart.

"Calm down, girls. Let the past go. It is quite late now. Let's go to sleep" Layla closed the diary and put it back on the shelf.

That night, I couldn't sleep. After two years, what I had been afraid of truly came back. My enemies whom I thought they would be my friends torn my heart again. I stayed awake and gazed at the girls in hazy light from the sleeping lamps. Their faces looked so pretty and innocent. However, their souls were not. What if I had died? They would be glad and happy, wouldn't they? I touched my cheek and remembered what Stella had said. _I will slap her face the next time I see her. _Those words kept echoing in my mind. After all, I always had to be the only one to get hurt? That's so unfair. How could I let the past go like Layla said? All of a sudden, an idea came across my mind. I had been suffered many tortures and pains. They had to receive what they had done to me. _I gotta do something to gain my justice back._

_The game is on. Wait and see, Winx._

* * *

_**Hello my dear readers, I'm quite sure you guys think that Helia is Flora's neighbor before this chapter, right? (Due to the blue haired mother, we all assume that). In my opinion, Musa is better to be the main character than Flora since she has a strong personality while Flora has always been a very nice and sweet girl. Well, I will try to create another image of Flora in this story. I hope you like it :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03:**

My family has a weird tradition. I think it is so peculiar and funny. Let me tell you! Every member of my mom's family falls in love at first time. It is unbelievable, isn't it?

Well, but that's true. My Grandfather and Grandmother knew they were meant to be when their eyes first met. Mom believed Dad was the one when he accidentally touched her hand. And now is another recently example. My big brother was head over heels for a girl at the first time he saw her. Can you guess who? I'll give you a hint! It's a Winx's member whose name is Layla.

I had no idea how they officially became girlfriend and boyfriend. The only thing I know is that I introduced her to Nabu and the next day, I observed them going out together. Although Layla is a Winx's member, she seems to be kind and nice, unlike the other girls. I didn't really mind if they dated.

I wondered how I would meet my true love. I had never been in love before. My Mom told me that when she first met my Dad, she saw sparks fly around them. When I was a young kid, I kept asking Mom to tell her love story. I always imagined that my love would be as romantic as hers.

Anyways, I was not looking for any romance right then. I should concentrate more on my _friends' problems_.

* * *

I woke up quite early. It had been a week since the sleepover at Musa's house. I heard that Helia's gang had arrived home, but I didn't really see Helia. I wondered what he looked like. I bet he had gone to a different junior high school since I hadn't seen Musa's brother before. I guessed they were all alike. Like brother, like sister. He must be mean and malicious, too. Poor Mrs. Branch! She is nice, but she has two ashamed kids. Anyways, I didn't care much about Helia. He was none of my business. I had to keep on finding a plan for my revenge. This was harder than I thought. But I couldn't give up, and I would never do. I needed to be a Winx's member to get close to them so that I could find their weaknesses. _Okay, let's follow my first step then I will figure out the second one._

I got up and went to the bathroom. After taking a bath, I got dressed. I chose a light pink layer dress with some dark floral patterns printed on it. I put on white high heels and let my curly hair the way it was. I checked myself in the mirror. I looked great!

I ran downstairs to have cereal for breakfast. Today, I was going downtown. Although I had lived here, many things changed and I needed to wander around.

A lot of buildings and malls had been built. The streets were crowded than before. I was amazed by the town's beauty. I couldn't believe it changed that much.

* * *

After spending a whole day wandering around, I decided to go home. There was a park near in my neighborhood. I love nature so I changed my mind and walked to the park.

This park was huge. It had many trees that looked like a forest. I love to walk under tree's shade. It made me feel so relax.

I kept enjoying the fresh air and the beautiful view of nature that I didn't realize there was something standing in my way. Until I paid attention to where I was going, I saw a dog. He was a Siberian Husky. He was kinda big and cute.

The thing was that dogs were my biggest fear. At the age of five, I was once bitten by a mad dog. Since then, I never stood near a dog in a radius of about 5 feet. But now, in about 10 steps sat a dog. _What should I do?_

My heart started racing, my knees became weak and I begin feeling dizzy. I wanted to run. The worst thing to do in front of a strange dog is running. I tried to breathe normally in other not to let him know I was totally freaking out.

I clenched my fists. The dog kept staring at me. It just sat there silently. I guessed this scene would be very funny since a teenager was freaking out because of a dog.

Five minutes passed by and the dog still sat there. I thought if I stood motionlessly, the dog would get fed up and leave. _Oh God, please help me. How can I over come this situation?_

An idea came up in my mind. I could move slowly. I took one little step back. The dog still stayed remain. _Okay, this works. Keep stepping backwards. Flora, be brave!_

I took another step, then another one. Abruptly, my back touched something. It took me a few seconds to realize it was a guy's chest. _Well, this is quite embarrassing_. I quickly turned back. Then my high heels made me lose my balance. Oh my. I was about to fall on the ground. _What a day! _I was so freaking out the I closed my eyes.

As I thought I would be lying on the solid ground, I fell into somebody's arms instead. They were strong and warm. He made me feel so secured. I opened my eyes to see who he was.

I would never forget this scene. It became the most memorable moment of my life. The boy who was holding me in his arms was so tall and handsome. He had blue hair and fair skin.

He has striking aqua eyes that got me attracted. I couldn't help gazing at them. I was deeply lost in them. _What's wrong with me? _His beautiful eyes got me frozen and breathless. I couldn't control my body, nor my heart.

All of a sudden, I realized something mysterious. The feeling I had never experienced before. I didn't know how to describe it in words. Maybe I didn't know what happened to me, too. So irrational but magical.

My heart beat faster and faster. I wondered if he could hear it. My cheeks heated up. An electricity ran through my veins. My body stiffened. The feeling was peculiar but I didn't hate it at all. Actually, there was nothing better than this.

What was this place? Heaven or Earth? I saw sparks fly. I heard birds singing on the trees. Flowers bloomed on the ground and butterflies flied around us. People surrounding us seemed to disappear. I really didn't care everything around us.

I was so over the moon. I wanted to live this moment forever.

Suddenly, a melody played in my mind:

_And now I'm falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
I know I shouldn't but I  
I just can't stop myself from  
Falling for ya  
Falling for ya  
Can't hold on any longer  
And now I'm falling for you_

The song described correctly what I truly felt. I couldn't deny it.

Was it real or just a dream? How could it happen to me? I asked myself a question that I had never thought of. _Is this a crush? _I blushed when I realized what had just come across my mind. I guessed this was Mom's feeling when she met my Dad.

He slowly leaned down and locked his eyes into mine. Oh dear. My heart dropped a beat. What was he doing? _Is he gonna kiss me? Oh God, please make it real._ I prayed.

_He was not going to kiss you. Wake up, Flora! He barely knows you!_

"Hello. Are you alright?" he gently said.

His voice was so warm, just like his muscular arms.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome." He replied.

The dog abruptly barked and approached us. I was so scared that I ran behind his back instantly and held his arm.

"Are you scared of dog?" he leaned his head down and turned his face to mine.

"Y.e.a.h." I stammered.

I started shivering since a real dog was standing near me in a few inches.

"It's okay. Max is nice and obedient. He won't bite." He said.

I quickly let him out. I didn't notice that I was holding his arm tight. My fingers even pinched him hard. _How awkward it is!_

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"No, I understand." he smiled. "Sorry, but I have to take Max for a walk. Bye." He said.

"Goodbye." I replied.

After he had gone, I realized I didn't know his name. _Stupid Flora. You should have asked for his name!_

He had gone then. Mom said if two persons were meant to be, they would meet again. I wondered if I had another chance to see him.

* * *

When I reached home, it was nearly 6 p.m. Mom and Nabu was cooking. After diner, I went upstairs to enter my room. I felt a little tired, so I tried to relax myself by taking a shower.

I dried my hair, then I sat at my desk. I opened my laptop to check mail and write a letter for Dad. I would tell him that everything was fine, and we all missed him a lot.

"Hey!" I heard boy's voice from Musa's house.

I quickly looked outside the window forward toward her house to see who he was. I saw a blue-haired boy. I widened my eyes.

"You are the guy I met this evening?" I said.

"That's right." he said.

"Are you Helia?" I asked.

"Yes, I am" he said.

I was in a big shock. Oh, how come I didn't recognize that he looked identical to ?

Anyway, my wish really came true.

"I guess you are Flora, right?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah" I smiled. "By the way, where is your dog?"

"He is here!" he said. "Max, come here boy!" he whistled.

As he called, the dog ran to him and licked his face.

"This is Flora, our new neighbor." he said to Max, pointing at me.

Max looked at his direction and barked. I believed he greeted me.

"Hello Max" I waved at him.

His dog was so cute. I wished I hadn't been so scared of dogs.

"I'm heading to bed now. Good night, Flora" he told me.

"Good night!" I said.

He closed the windows and shut the curtains down. The lights were turned off.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling. My charming prince lived next door. I wanted to scream out loud. I was so happy that I danced and sang along to my favorite song playing from my iPod:

_The day started ordinary_

_Boys walking by_

_It was the same story_

_Too fresh or too shy_

_I'm not the kind_

_Too fall for a guy_

_Who flashes a smile_

_(It goes on for miles)_

_When usually swoon_

_But I'm over the moon_

_(He was just too cool for school)_

_And now I'm_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you…_

_Now we're going steady_

_He's the cat's meow_

_(Meow Meow!)_

_He says I'm a betty!_

_And we paint the town_

_I'm not the kind_

_To fall for a guy_

_Just cuz' he says hi_

_(When he's cruisin by)_

_He's ready to race_

_And I'm catching his gaze_

_And now I'm_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for ya…_

_It feels like I tumbled from another world_

_Into your arms and it's so secure_

_Maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure_

_Head over heels_

_I'm gonna be your girl_

_And now I'm_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_I know I shouldn't but I_

_I just can't stop myself from_

_Falling for Ya_

_Falling for Ya_

_Can't hold on any longer_

_And now I'm falling for you…_

Now I finally understood the lyrics. Oh my. _I think I really fall for you, Helia!_

* * *

I thought of Helia so much last night, so I couldn't sleep well. A loud noise woke me up in the next morning. I switched on my phone to look at the time. It was 9:30 a.m. Quite late for a morning person like me. The noise kept getting louder. I guessed it came from Musa's house. It sounded like music.

I sluggishly walked to the bathroom. I washed my face, combed my hair and changed into a new outfit.

I went downstairs to find Mom.

"Good morning, Mom. What is that noise?" I yawned.

"Musa's band is practicing." Mom said without taking her eyes out of the newspaper.

"Musa has a band?" I asked while taking some ingredients from the refrigerator to make sandwiches.

"She sings very well. I'm not surprised if she has a band" Mom said.

"So where is Nabu?" I said.

"He's watching them playing" Mom replied.

I quickly finished my breakfast and walked to Musa's house. I found them playing in her garage. Nabu was sitting in the coach with Layla.

"Hi Flora" Layla said.

"Hello" I smiled.

"You are here, Flo." Musa squeaked. She was holding a microphone. I guessed she was the main singer.

I saw Helia with four other boys.

"Hey guys! Let's take a break! I want to introduce you my new neighbor. She's Flora, Nabu's sister" Musa said.

"Hi Flora. I'm Sky" a blonde guy smiled. He was holding a guitar.

"Hello, my name is Brandon. I play the bass" a brown-haired boy winked.

"And this purple haired guy is Riven. He is a little hot tempered. He plays drums very well". Brandon pointed at the guy sitting near the drum sets. Riven frowned his face.

"I'm Timmy who takes care of the technological things like sound and light" a boy with orange haired waved at me.

"Have you met my brother yet? This is him. He plays the lead bass." Musa hugged Helia's arm.

He nodded to greet me. He must have not told Musa what had happened yesterday.

"Have a seat and listen to us" Musa motioned me to sit down.

The music played and she started to sing. Her voice was soft and high. I didn't know she was that talented. It seemed like she sang with her heart and soul. Although I hated her, I had to admit she was amazing. One more reason to hate her!

* * *

**This chapter is not my original idea. I was listening to the song Falling For Ya (Grace Phipps) and it inspired me with this love scene. Is it too much romance? I think Flora seems to be too sweet to be a girl trying taking revenge on her friends, doesn't she? **

**To _dropdeaddivaisback_: Thank you for your comment. Don't worry, Flora won't be as mean as the old Winx. But I am not sure that I won't change my idea in later chapters. Hope you don't hate me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04:**

Summer had ended and a new school year started. I still remembered how much I hated school. There was always something horrible happened to me every first day at junior high school. And now, I am hanging with the Winx. I wondered if there was anything different.

"Riven, how many times did I tell you not to fight?" I heard a male voice from the principal's office when I approached it.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to my son." a female voice.

"Please do, Mrs. Fields. I have to tell you that I'm really upset with his attitude. I know about your family's situation but he is still a teenager, he needs to be behave well. He is a part of this community and a student of my school. I can't let he live that way." The principal sighed. "Riven, if you are caught in any fight again, listen to me, JUST ONE MORE TIME and you will be expelled from school. I hope I won't have to make another appointment with you in a resemble circumstance. You can go now."

A boy walked out of the office with his mother, a woman with purple hair and pale skin.

"Riven. It's been a year so you need to move on. Please, Riven. I need you, your father needs you." the woman said.

There was no answer.

"Promise me you won't be in any trouble, again. You can't get expelled, do you understand?" she held Riven's arm.

"I know. I'm going to class now." Riven walked away.

He caught my stare. An annoying look appeared on his face.

I quickly looked away with a start. I didn't mean to overhear what they were talking about but the principal's voice was too loud. He must have been very angry.

"Oh, hey" I sputtered.

Riven ignored my words and walked away.

What a jerk!

* * *

"What is your first class?" Layla asked me as we were walking together in the corridor.

"It's English class, I think." I smiled.

"I have Math." Lay said. "But we will meet at lunch time, right?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "By the way, I met Riven in the office. I think he seems to be in some kind of troubles."

"Wow, I'm not shocked. He is kinda bad tempered and gruff. He is trouble, Flora." Layla shrugged.

"If he is that bad, how come you guys still hang out with him?" I asked.

"Well, actually Riven wasn't like this. Although he is quite hot tempered, he used to be really friendly and kind." Layla said.

"So what happened to him exactly?" I questioned.

"RISE AND SHINE GIRLS!" Stella yelled at the top of her lungs and waved at us.

She was standing with Musa and Tecna at her locker.

"Hi" Musa smiled.

Tecna was still busy with her phone. She hadn't changed much since junior high school.

"What do you think of my nails?" She showed me her painted nails with orange neon color as we approached them.

"Eh, nice." I lied. I hardly like neon colors. They dazzle my eyes, but I wouldn't say what was on my mind.

"You are really aesthetic." Stella grinned.

"Good morning girls" Bloom approached.

"Hi Musa" I replied nicely.

"Hey, Musa" Stella mouthed. "Oh wait, your blazer..."

"It's a gift from my mom" Bloom said.

"It's very lovely, sweet heart! But it is orange! I told you that orange looks awful on you. It's my color. I'm the only one in this group wears it" Stella whined.

"Sorry. I just don't want to upset my mom" Bloom sighed.

"Next time, tell your mom to buy whatever she wants but orange!" Stella flipped her hair.

"Okay! See ya later!" with that, she walked away.

Musa came along with Tecna holding their books and followed her.

Since when was the little Bloom afraid of the spoiled blondie?

"I think it looks great on you." Layla smiled.

"Thank you! But I had better to take this off before Stella is mad." Bloom said as she hung the blazer in her locker.

"I think Stella is too much." I sputtered.

"Oh, she is always exaggerating whenever mentioning fashion." Layla giggled.

"I gotta go now. See you later" I said.

"Yeah. Bye" Bloom smiled.

* * *

I went to my locker and took out my book. I wondered how Nabu was doing. He took me to school and then went with the boys leaving me alone. I bet he was fine. He wasn't a child anymore. Besides, he is out going. Everybody would love to be friends with him. I should take care of myself now.

I found it quite funny when the Winx hung out with their victim without knowing that she was me. What a pity if they didn't know how the victim overcame their cruelty.

I closed my locker and came to the English class.

The class seemed to be crowded.

I looked around to find a seat.

Oh great! Stella was in my class, too. And she was making out with Brandon.

Geez. This was a class, not a park.

I found an empty seat at the back of the class, so I quickly made my way to it.

Stella was so deep in Brandon's kiss that she didn't recognize when I passed them.

I took my seat and placed my book on the desk.

"Hey" I heard a boy's voice.

I turned my head to the left, and there sat Sky.

"Well, hey" I smiled.

"I guess we are classmates now, although somebody is not really paying attention." Sky chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you meant" I giggled.

The bell rang and the couple finally broke off to come back to their seat. Saved by the bell. I was so sick of this make out scene.

* * *

"Can I have salad, please?" I asked the lunch lady.

"I can see you only eat vegetable. Are you a vegetarian?" Layla spoke as we brought our trays to the table where the Winx was sitting.

"Well, I'm not. I can eat meat actually. It's just that I got used to eating fruit and vegetable in order to lose weight" I said.

"Oh, you look fit. I think you don't need to go on a diet" Layla said.

"No, I was overweight" I made a slip of my tongue. Oops.

"You meant you were fat?" Layla raised her eyebrows.

"Hey little sis." Nabu tapped my shoulder.

"Hi Nabu." Layla giggled.

"Hello to my beautiful girl" Nabu smirked.

Phew. That was close. I should be more careful of what I said. _Watch your mouth, Flora._

I put my tray down and took a sit at the Winx's table.

"How are your classes?" Tecna asked.

"Boring as usual" Stella drawled.

"You are so Stella" Tecna grinned.

"Wait! What did you mean?" Stella exclaimed.

"Hey! Got a second? I just want to tell you girls something very important." Musa said in singy voice.

"What is it, Musa?" Layla spoke.

"Tell us now! I'm so curious." Bloom said.

"Okay okay, my band, The Beat, had won a ticket to compete in a music contest. Therefore, we're going to party this weekend at Brandon's house." Musa exclaimed.

"Congratulation, Musa!" I said.

"How come did you guys join a competition without me knowing?" Stella mouthed.

"Actually, Timmy uploaded online a video of our performance for the first round, and here we are, officially take part in the next round of the contest." Musa squealed.

"When will round 2 start?" Tecna asked.

"Uhm, I think it will be 2 months later. We will have enough time to practice." Musa said.

"Don't worry Muse! Your band is great. I bet you guys will win a prize." Layla smiled.

"Yeah! I hope so" Musa giggled.

* * *

Today was a long day. I met new friends lots of who hadn't gone to my junior high school. That relieved me very much.

I came to my desk and took my notebooks out from my handbag. I was going to do my homework.

I pulled the curtains back and saw Helia on his desk reading something. He must have been studying.

His window was shut. As I wanted to have a little talk with him, I used my phone to call him.

He stopped reading and reached for his phone. He looked at the screen, then looked up.

I put a sweet smile on my face, slightly waved to him. He cancelled my call and lifted up the glass.

"Hi, I heard you guys were going to the next round of a music contest. Congratulations!" I said.

"Thank you, Flora. I didn't expect that we could make it. We only play just for fun" Helia shrugged.

"Your band is really great. I'm not flattering." I said.

"Honestly, you make me feel so proud of us." Helia winked.

"Are you studying?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm reading some materials for my essay." he nodded. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. I made some new friends." I giggled.

"That's a good start! You'll soon get used to living here." he smiled.

I slightly nodded to what he said. He would never know how tough my life was in this town.

* * *

Brandon's house was so huge and modern. When I and Nabu arrived, it seemed like the whole school was there. Most of them were talking, while others were dancing crazily to the music.

"Nabu, Flora! We're over here!" I heard Layla yelled at the top of her lungs.

I turned around and saw Layla standing with Helia, Sky, Bloom, Tecna and Timmy.

"Hi! Where is everyone else?" I asked.

Layla pointed at the corner of the living room. Right there stood Musa playing her music.

Not faraway from where she stood was Stella and Brandon. They were making out, again. Oh my. Couldn't they take a break for just a minute?

"Where is Riven?" I mouthed. The music was kinda loud, we barely be able to hear clearly.

"I don't know. I just saw him a minute before you guys arrived." Layla said.

All of a sudden, we heard a noise.

We turned around and observed Riven shoved someone down the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sky pushed Riven away.

"This damn jerk deserves a punch." Riven smirked.

"Calm down, dude! It's my house. I don't want somebody to be killed" Brandon said.

The poor guy quickly stood up and stormed out of the room.

"What's wrong with you, hot headed?" Brandon said as he gave Riven a drink.

"Like father, like son." Stella pouted.

"Pardon me" Riven frowned.

"Can't you hear me? Read my lips! I said like father, like son." Stella yelled.

"Stop it, Stel. Enough is enough." Brandon said.

"What a dope! I'm not saying anything wrong. You are so obsessed with Krystal. She's died and won't ever be able to come back to life. So stop acting like this or you will go to jail like your father." Stella hissed.

I could feel the tenseness between them. I didn't realize everybody had left and the music had stopped playing. There were only us in the house. Layla covered her mouth while Musa was gasping because of what she was observing.

Stella was sitting on a sofa with crossed legs. A half smirk appeared on her face.

Riven eyes' were full of resentfulness. He held his fist. Brandon must have seen it as he grabbed Riven's shoulder.

"No, Riven. Don't" he sputtered.

Riven cleared his throat.

"Watch your tongue, you b*tch!" he said annoyed.

He put on his helmet and slammed the front door. We could hear the noise from his motorbike as he started the engine.

After he left, the atmosphere became easier to breathe.

"Stella, why did you do that?" Brandon lowered his face into his hand

"Krystal's death is my fault and I made his father go to jail?" Stella whined.

"Why do you have to act as if you are innocent? Cupcake, I know you two are not on good terms but he is my best friend. So please deal with it, Stel." Brandon said.

"Fine." Stella frowned.

"And don't ever mention Krystal again. You do perceive we had promised never talk about that, right?" Brandon held her face gently.

"Okay, I got it." Stella said.

What could Brandon see in this wicked witch? Did she put a love spell on him?

I turned around and realized Helia wasn't here anymore. I still saw him while Stella and Riven were confronting.

I came to other rooms to look for him. _What is wrong with Helia? _He made me suddenly feel worried.

"Hey. Did you see Helia?" I asked Layla.

"He had gone home." Layla said.

Helia left without saying anything? I started being curious what was going on.

"Okay." I said.

"Oh wait, Flora. He is needing space now. Let him be alone for a while" Layla whispered.

"Can I ask you a question?" I sputtered.

"I know what you want to ask, but it's the past, and we made a promise that we will never talk about it again." Layla sighed.

"I understand." I nodded.

"Let's go home, Flora." Nabu approached.

"You can drive Layla home. I want to take a walk for some fresh air." I said.

"Okay. But don't wander around. Mom will kill me if you go home late." Nabu chuckled.

"Good night, Flora." Layla smiled.

"Night." I waved at her.

* * *

My town seemed to be peaceful as it had always been. Of course not to a miserable teenager's point of view like me. Anyways, I had to admit my town had great views.

Tonight was a starry night. I wished I had a guy to walk with me in this sky night. We could hold hands and watch the stars, look up for constellations.

But that night was not tonight. And I didn't know if Helia could be the guy. I found my thoughts were funny.

Something abruptly came across my mind. I remembered hearing the name Krystal before. It was the sleepover at Musa's house. I tried harder to recall it.

A full memory came into my mind. I finally remembered Musa's words. Krystal was...Helia's ex-girlfriend.

I gasped for air. My mind felt ambiguous. This really shocked me.

I could understand how Helia felt when mentioning her, but why did Riven react like that? What was their relation? And why Stella seemed to be annoyed about that?

Suddenly, so many questions appeared. How could I get the answers?

* * *

I was stepping on the sidewalk, still deep in my thought, I heard a noise. I stopped and tried to listen to it. It sounded like there was a fight near where I stood.

I looked around and noticed the noise came from an alley. I knew I should stay out of trouble so I intended to walk in another direction. But I soon recognized something.

There was a motorbike next to the alley that looked so familiar.

Where did I see it? I thought hard and realized it belonged to Riven. That was Riven's motorbike.

If his car was here, he must have been somewhere near. In the alley? My heart pounded.

I held my breath and silently took small steps to the alley. I hid behind the fence and peeked over it.

Oh my. There was Riven. He was punching somebody.

Riven was really a bad guy. I bet he fought a lot.

The principal's words suddenly hit my mind.

"_Riven, if you are caught in a fight again, listen to me, JUST ONE MORE TIME and you will be expelled from school."_

Oh God. Did he not even care if he got expelled?

Riven still didn't know my presence since he kept hitting the other boy's face.

I unconsciously took out my phone and switched on. I opened the camera application to snap a video. His bad actions were recorded in my video.

I switched off my phone and silently ran away. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to be busted.

"Hey Flora" I heard someone calling me. _Is that Riven?_ I began shivering._ I'm so dead meat_.

I slowly turned back.

"Hi Sky" I sighed with relief.

"Why are you running?" Sky got out of his car.

"Err. I-I.." I stammered. _Can't tell him what I just saw._

"Exercise?" Sky narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah!" I gasped. Running made me exhausted.

"Get in! I'll drive you home." Sky said.

"Oh, thanks" I said.

"How is Brandon?" I asked as I buckled up my seat belt.

"He's fine, trying to get rid of the party's mess." Sky said.

"Are Stella and Riven always like that?" I asked.

"They just don't get along very well." Sky shrugged.

"Oh, I see." I slightly nodded.

Silence came between us. I felt awkward.

"So..." Sky and I accidentally said in union.

"Oh, you speak first" I smiled.

"I..." Sky said.

My phone suddenly rang.

"Sorry, it's my phone." I took out and swiped it across.

"Hello" I spoke. "I'm sorry...Yes, I know...No, you don't have to...Sky is taking me home...Okay. Bye."

"Your mom called?" Sky asked.

"No, it's Nabu." I giggled.

"Nabu? Wow, he really takes care of his sister." Sky chuckled.

"You're telling me." I grinned.

"We are arrived, princess." Sky parked his car in front of my house.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Good night, Flora." Sky winked.

"Good night, Sky." I waved at him as I got out of his car.

* * *

I had to hear Nabu's long speech before getting into my room. I knew he was trying to be a good brother, I loved him but he seemed to a little overreact.

I pulled the curtains back to see if Helia was there. His room was dark. He must have gone to sleep.

I grabbed my phone to connect it with my laptop. I copied the video to my laptop and watched it.

After all, I realized I didn't have to be afraid of him that much.

Furthermore, I still need to find out the mysterious secrets of my enemies and that girl, Krystal. I just knew how to do it.

* * *

No P.O.V

Flora stared at her laptop screen. She was thinking of something that no one would ever know. Her lips curved up, a slight smile full of implication.

* * *

**My ideas have changed a lot since the first chapter, so I'm getting a little bit confused with the storyline. It is more complicated than I expected. Moreover, I just got an inspiration to start another story that I want to write it right away. Anyways, I will try to continue this one :)**

**To _dropdeaddivaisback_: As you had suggested, I watched the show, but I had to begin from season 1 since I haven't seen it before. By the way, great series :3**

**To_ fanficfairy22_: You make me realize there are some similarities between Mean Girls and my story :( I'll try to make mine more different.  
**

**To ****_Update_: I like your idea but Nabu is here with Flora, so there's no way he let then Winx break his sister down once again without knowing it. Anyway, thank you for your suggestion! :D  
**


End file.
